Union of Soviet Uralian Republics
The Union of Soviet Uralian Republics (Uralyu: Сою́з Сове́тских Уральский Респу́блик, Soyuz Sovetskikh Ural'skiy Respublik) abbreviated to USUR (Uralyu: ССYР, SSUR) or shortened to the Soviet Union (Uralyu: Сове́тский Сою́з, Sovetskij Soyuz), is a socialist state on the Yeuropan continent, governed as a single-party state by the Communist Party with Moscovia as its capital. A union of multiple subnational Soviet republics, its government and economy were highly centralized. History Government and politics Three power hierarchies exist in the Soviet Union. The legislative branch is represented by the Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Union and the government is represented by the Council of Ministers. Ultimately, the most powerful group is the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, the only legal political party. Communist Party The Communist Party of the Soviet Union is headed by the Central Committee, which is elected at Party Congresses, held in five year intervals. The Central Committee in turn votes for a Politburo, Secretariat and the General Secretary, which is the de facto highest office in the USSR. The General Secretary, who is always a Politburo member, is also automatically appointed as the Premier of the Soviet Union. The Communist Party maintains its dominance over the state largely through its control over the system of appointments. All senior government officials and most deputies of the Supreme Soviet are members of the CPSU. Government The Supreme Soviet is the highest state body for the Soviet Union. The Supreme Soviet elects a Presidium to wield its power between plenary sessions, ordinarily held twice a year, and appoints the Supreme Court, the Procurator General and the Council of Ministers, headed by the Premier and managing an enormous bureaucracy responsible for the administration of the economy and society. State and party structures of the constituent republics largely emulates the structure of the central institutions, although the Ural SSR is ruled directly by the union-wide party. While the state system is nominally federal, the party is unitary. Category:USUR Foreign relations and military Main article: Red Army The Soviet Union has poor relations with the Pan-Yeuropan Union, the other superpower on the Yeuropan continent, mainly because of the Soviet Union's communist ideology. However, since the end of the Cold War and the end of the Soviet Union's self-imposed isolationism, relations have improved with fellow major communist states, such as Zhonghua and Haiphong, as well as various central Yeuropan states. Unofficially, the Soviet Union is still in a Cold War with the Britannian Empire and the United Libertarian States of Columbia, despite the Declaration of the End of the Cold War in date. The Soviet Union has the largest military in the world, with around 25 million active troops in the Red Army. The Soviet military is divided into the Ground Forces, Navy, Air Force and Strategic Rocket Force. It is mandatory for all male citizens aged 18–27 to be drafted for a year of service in Armed Forces. The Soviet Union also has the largest stockpile of nuclear and sakuradite weapons in the world. It has the second largest fleet of ballistic missile submarines. The country has a large and fully indigenous arms industry, producing most of its own military equipment with only few types of weapons imported. Despite the Cold War and isolation period, the Soviet Union has been the world's top supplier of arms since the mid 1800s. Administrative divisions The USUR is comprised of fifteen Soviet Socialist Republics (SSRs) within the Ural Region, each of which is officially equal and represented within the USUR power structure. Each SSR is officially an independent state. However, in practice, the SSRs all report directly to the main Soviet leadership, which is concentrated in the Ural SSR, the largest and most populous SSR, which also dominates Soviet politics. The Soviet Socialist Republics are the: * Ural SSR * Kievan SSR * Minskyite SSR * Tashkikh SSR * Almatian SSR * Tbilisian SSR * Bakurite SSR * Vilnite SSR * Kishinevan SSR * Rigan SSR * Bishkan SSR * Dushanban SSR * Yerevite SSR * Ashgabatian SSR * Tallinnite SSR Geography Economy Demographics Category:USUR